Hydrodynamic torque converters are often inserted between a drive engine and a speed-shift transmission, particularly in the case of working machines such as wheel loaders, stackers or graders. In this, the momentary output torque delivered by the torque converter is very important for the control, preferably of the speed-change transmission.
DE 195 21 458 A1 discloses an electro-hydraulic control device for the drive of a machine with a torque converter, which comprises a clutch between the pump impeller wheel and the drive engine and in which the speed of the drive engine and the speed of the transmission are determined and passed on to an electronic control unit.
The purpose of the present invention is to determine the output torque of a hydrodynamic torque converter in which a clutch connects the pump impeller wheel of the torque converter to a drive engine, with precision at any operating point.
This objective is achieved with a hydrodynamic torque converter of the generic type described, which also comprises the characterizing features of the principal claim.